


Vows [Tsukkiyama]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: You're so desperate to get this couple together but how far will you go?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Anime Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 3





	Vows [Tsukkiyama]

**Author's Note:**

> This is from anime one-shots on Wattpad, check it out here: https://www.wattpad.com/950484068-anime-oneshots-vows-~-tsukiyama !

Your POV  
Tsukishima was a salty boy who didn’t like anyone but Yamaguchi and they were shipped by the whole of the school, I mean who wouldn’t, you could tell Yamaguchi was hardcore crushing if only ‘Tsukki’ noticed…  
But Yamaguchi didn’t notice either, Tsukishima liked him, like a lot. Why were both oblivious? Don’t ask me I don't know. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both had feelings for each other or so it seemed, but Yamaguchi was about to move on for life. But I wasn’t going to let him. I’m (y/n), Yamaguchi’s best friend outside of school and today I vow to make sure that they get together, no matter how hard this is. I will get them together. 

Your POV  
Tsukkiyama Mission Day 1  
I got all of the Karasuno volleyball team on board with me and they all joined in. 

“Hey, I’m one of Yamaguchi’s friends and I want to hook him up with Tsukkishima, can you guys help?”  
“Sure..” (Just some introductions I can’t be bothered to write)  
“Great, when can we start!” I say very eagerly.  
“Tomorrow,”  
“Okay!”

Tsukkiyama Mission Day 2  
Today I got told by the volleyball captain that they were paired up for the activities they would be doing, this is going to be fun.

“Stretch, we’re going to be doing a bunch of partner work today and for this month, I cleared this with Coach Ukai, it's going to be treated as a team-building exercise. It looked as though Tsukkishima thought he would be paired up with Kageyama.”The pairs are Kinoshita and Narita, Asahi and Noya, Kageyama and Hinata, Suga and I, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima and finally Ennoshita and Tanaka,” Just as planned.

Tsukkiyama days 3-20  
I got told by Daichi that they did a couple of pair exercises and that he now thought it was time to unleash the main event.

Daichi POV

Day 3  
“Receiving Practice today,” Everyone was paying attention to the Tsukkiyama situation but they needed to practice volleyball because even though we were in the middle of a mission we needed practice before we had our next match, even if it was a practice match. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi had some conversation but it was awkward as they didn’t want to say anything to each other and they were extremely awkward. It was not looking to be a good start for the Tsukkiyama mission, I guess tomorrow we are going to have to be more touchy.

Day 4  
Today we were doing overall fitness which is a little touchy but not too much, we were easing them in, we were playing for the long game. I mean they already sound like a married couple or at least dating so it wasn’t going to be that hard? The fitness seemed to be more of a success, this time they were communicating a little but it still felt awkward maybe we would need to pair the other first years with them later on if they continued being this awkward, what two best friends are this awkward? “Suga,” Daichi whispered “They are like you after I confessed but like forever, it’s creepy,”  
“My children will sort themselves out,”

Day 5  
Today was the same as yesterday but the fitness activities were more focused around partners. This was going to help them even if it was a big step. I didn’t expect them to straight-up refuse, we had to use a plan B. The one thing Tsukkishima hates the most, Kageyama, even though he was not aware of this part of the plan he was smart enough to pick up the plan? Maybe? Who am I kidding, he was only smart enough in volleyball. As you might expect, he chose Yamaguchi. This was going to be a fun day. “They’re doing it!” I paused “Oh wait, they’re trying to talk the least they can? Are they playing a game with us?”  
“Don’t worry that much, Daichi,”

Day 6  
This wasn’t working. We were going to need a plan B, today I think we should just rest from volleyball, I need to text (y/n) and tell (Your Pronoun) about our new plan, what are we going to do?

Texts

Daichi:  
Tsukkiyama isn’t working right now, They are being super awkward and I don’t know what to do about it.  
Y/N:  
This is tricky, I don’t know how to say this but leave them alone for a little while?  
Daichi:  
Okay, I’ll try and leave them alone, I’ll tell the team, I’ll let you know the progress, Thanks!

Day 7 and Day 8 Your POV  
So we were going out, Yamaguchi and I tried to bring up the fact that he always talks about Tsukishima and tried to tease him for his crush but it didn’t work so I had to think on my feet and while we were going around the mall I thought about cross-dressing and said that Tsukishima would like it “Why are you obsessed with this?”  
“I have my reasons,” So Yamaguchi agreed and we went out around the store talking about what we do and I went home to tell Daichi, I saw texts he sent the day before and I texted him back. He texted straight away, I was so surprised.

Texts

Daichi:  
Tsukkiyama isn’t working right now, They are being super awkward and I don’t know what to do about it.  
Y/N:  
This is tricky, I don’t know how to say this but leave them alone for a little while?  
Daichi:  
Okay, I’ll try and leave them alone, I’ll tell the team, I’ll let you know the progress, Thanks!

So today we came to the park and I had to stay away from the topic of his volleyball team because I wasn’t supposed to know them, this was going to be hard for me to get out of. I made sure we stayed away from that topic well enough but he said he was suspicious so I had to text Daichi to tell him that Yamaguchi suspected them and they needed to take a break for a little while so that they didn’t make it too obvious that this was their mission, I can sense that Yamaguchi would be mad if he found out.

Texts  
Y/N:  
Daichi, we have a problem, Yamaguchi suspects us and we have to lay low for a week or so because he would get mad if he knew-  
Daichi:  
Okay, we will try to resume practice as normal for the rest of the week, can’t say the same for their classes though, Idk what the first years are doing.

Day 9 Daichi POV  
Today we were doing what we would do normally and the freak duo was doing their quick, everyone was preparing for the news and we were all early to say something about it, we were going to leave them to change. Then I was going to come in to get my knee pads which I purposely forgot. This was going to be great! So I walked in and they were staring away from each other, and every couple of minutes would look at the other, why didn’t this work… This would be out last week as I got a text yesterday from (y/n)

Texts  
Y/N:  
Daichi, we have a problem, Yamaguchi suspects us and we have to lay low for a week or so because he would get mad if he knew-  
Daichi:  
Okay, we will try to resume practice as normal for the rest of the week, can’t say the same for their classes though, Idk what the first years are doing.

Day 10  
We had nothing to do today in practice but I had to talk to the first years, A.K.A Kageyama, Yachi and Hinata, I would probably make up an excuse by saying something about when they were late here practising their quick. I told them that they should not interfere for the whole week even if it was and that this should be spread to all of the first years, they could not do anything. Daichi knew most of the people who knew the two shipped them.

Day 11, 12, 13 and 14  
Nothing much happened this week, Hinata and Kageyama practised their freak quick and our blockers and defensive players tried to defend against the quick, or quicks as there were many different versions but they were the only ones who knew the difference or could tell what they were doing, or maybe it was only Hinata? I had to check up on the first years telling them not to do anything and not to interfere, they seemed annoyed at the constant reminder but it was okay as long as the message got across. They kept telling them that they shouldn’t do anything or that they couldn’t say anything, it may be awkward but who would talk to Tsukkishima’s salty ass? I decided to text (y/n) and tell (Your pronoun) about what has happened this week. I had to tell (Your pronoun) that we controlled the first years were super nonchalant this whole week and practised like normal, some people’s normal was very different from others…

Texts 

Daichi:  
So we were nonchalant for this week, I think we controlled the first years but I’m not entirely sure, they probably didn’t listen tbh  
Y/N:  
It’s ok, I mean you tried to control them but I know controlling Kouhai is hard, they can be overbearing. Especially because they’re moody teens. It's good now we can be sure they don’t know at least a little?  
Daichi:  
We can never be sure about that though, we just gotta hope I guess, there’s nothing much we can do. I don’t think they are suspicious though, I can kinda sense it.  
Y/N:  
That’s good then this week is going to be our grand finale so get prepared, we have to try and draw them closer steadily and then we have to enact our plan, maybe on Friday so they can date afterwards and not have to worry about school the next day if you know what I mean  
Daichi:  
THAT'S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT?  
Y/N:  
That’s not the right question, I believe the right question is; You’re not thinking about that?  
Daichi:  
You’re so immature, I can't believe you  
Y/N:  
Hehe, anyways thanks for the report got to go

Hinata POV  
Despite Daichi telling us not to, we just had to keep going with the Tsukkiyama mission, we didn’t understand why he wanted to stop but we didn’t, we got like the whole year of freshmen on board, this was going to work! I’m glad we did this because this is a good opportunity for them, I have no idea what Daichi is talking about.

Day 15 and 16 Your POV  
This weekend was pretty anticlimactic, I got some more people on board, like Tsukishima’s brother and some of the Karasuno team’s family members and friends, there were a lot of people now, we could use them in the ultimate plan. I need to tell Daichi about this. He might not like this very much because of what I said last time but he should be on board?

Texts 

Daichi:  
So we were nonchalant for this week, I think we controlled the first years but I’m not entirely sure, they probably didn’t listen tbh  
Y/N:  
It’s ok, I mean you tried to control them but I know controlling Kouhai is hard, they can be overbearing. Especially because they’re moody teens. It's good now we can be sure they don’t know at least a little?  
Daichi:  
We can never be sure about that though, we just gotta hope I guess, there’s nothing much we can do. I don’t think they are suspicious though, I can kinda sense it.  
Y/N:  
That’s good then this week is going to be our grand finale so get prepared, we have to try and draw them closer steadily and then we have to enact our plan, maybe on Friday so they can date afterwards and not have to worry about school the next day if you know what I mean  
Daichi:  
THAT'S WHAT YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT?  
Y/N:  
That’s not the right question, I believe the right question is; You’re not thinking about that?  
Daichi:  
You’re so immature, I can't believe you  
Y/N:  
Hehe, anyways thanks for the report got to go

The Next Day  
Y/N:  
Daichi, I invited other people to help us, you know like Tsukkishima’s brother, thought it would help.  
Daichi:  
Okay, but you know he hates his brother?  
Y/N:  
Oop-

Day 17 Daichi POV  
We were back early in the morning to discuss the TsukkiYama mission, we were starting back up again, Hinata looked confused, I wonder what is on his mind. I hope he didn’t do anything stupid, I would never say this out loud because Suga gives no remorse even to his s/o, me. He loves Hinata that much. He loves him more than me! Wait what am I thinking he is adorable, who couldn’t, oh that’s right, Tsukkishima Kei. His salty ass.

Hinata POV  
So apparently we didn’t drop the TsukkiYama mission so I got worried, what if Daichi found out what I had done, I desperately needed to call this off, how could I alert a whole grade in a day ensuring that this did not include either of the two shipped, this was not going to work, why did he say we had dropped it, why did I take action, How am I going to fix this? It’s okay, Hinata we can do this.

Day 18, 19 and 20 Daichi POV  
Nothing much happened these past few days, we just did some more partner activities. It was kind of boring, especially in anticipation of what was going to happen on Friday, I hope it’s worth it. Oh wait, I haven’t written down what we are doing yet, basically, we are getting a big cake and playing spin the bottle and all this as a sort-of party for what happened, but spin the bottle is rigged, of course, we want to hook them up, what else would we do? Nothing else makes sense in that situation, I hope it all goes well tomorrow. Just need to text (y/n) to confirm and then we have to go to sleep and get up early for practice or rather hooking up Tsukkiyama, the climax of the story or the first page of the book (This one-shot is too long for me help- I’ve been writing for more than an hour and like nothing has happened in this story and my fingers are typing legit so fast and I had my plans on doing something around but this is happening now) 

Texts

Daichi:  
I’m so excited for tomorrow, I just need to confirm everything is done and we are ready.  
Y/N:  
Yes, Daichi! We are ready to do this, I am also excited, I’ll be expecting good news tomorrow. I have to go now and make sure with everyone else that they are available.  
Daichi:  
Are we doing this? With this many people?

Tsukkiyama Mission Day 21 Your POV  
Daichi said I should’ve been there, we did make Tsukkishima bright red and go up to Yamaguchi and ask him out omg I’m fangirling. Urasai(gomen)

Today we were all in the Karasuno gym at 5 in the bloody morning to set up for the ‘party’. Can I just say that hooking two people up takes so much planning, this is so stressful and I’m too tired to think straight, I couldn’t sleep last night. It’s not my day to complain so I guess I just have to push past, setting up took quite a while and we only had a couple of minutes before Tsukki and Yama would be here and we have to ensure the right conditions for this. But a random first year was ahead of us. Come to think of it he wasn’t here this morning. Then a couple of seconds later Tsukkishima shouted for everyone to come outside, for they had an announcement.  
“WE ARE DATING,” Wait, what? This is happening, since when? We haven’t enacted the plan yet.  
“Fuck,” Hinata mumbled  
“Language,” Suga heard him

Flashback Hinata POV

So when I saw that first year I noticed that I hadn’t gotten to all of them. This was going to be embarrassing, so I guess I should go back to the beginning, I told the first years to go tell Tsukishima that he had no b***s and even Hinata could confess. And then we had to cancel but we didn’t get to everyone I suppose, I mean it ended semi-well?


End file.
